Hard Times
by AngelicDragon0502
Summary: Duo is finally out of prison and the only one who seems like he cares is his e-mail friend; JadeDragon05. This is what happens when the two agree to live together. Rated for later situations. Dislcaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.


He laid in the middle of the bed in his dark bedroom. The laptop was humming on his lap and the screen gave him an eerie shadow that made him look thin and sickly. Those dark brown, nearly black, eyes were focused on the words on the screen, brows drawn together as he read an e-mail from one of his friends. Things just weren't adding up for Fallen_Angel02.

It seemed his friend had gotten himself into a bit of trouble with the law and that was why he had not written back in months. Petty theft, it sounded like. His friend did not give much information on the charges, but he did say he was out. Though, he had lost his job, his apartment and was currently in a coffee shop in the next town over.

Would he help? Could he? Could the hard hearted Chang Wufei open his home to someone he knew only through the internet?

Before he realized what he had done, Wufei had sent a reply telling the other man he would be there to pick him up. He gave this man permission to live with him on an impulse he could not believe he had. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Wufei let his brows knit as he waited for another e-mail.

This was not going to end well, he had a feeling. One of them was going to get hurt.

It was fifteen minutes later that he got an e-mail. It seemed, Fallen_Angel02 had to think about his offer. It was honestly understandable. After all, they had not yet told one another their names. They had met up on a dating chat site that Wufei had done just to shut up his closest friend, Quatre. Quatre meant well, but Wufei honestly had no interest in dating, men or women.

"That's because you have never done it! You don't know what you're missing!" He would say with that smooth chuckle he had.

What Quatre did not understand was just because he had a boyfriend, does not mean Wufei had to have one. It was irritating to no end, and even Quatre's boyfriend, Trowa, could not persuade the man otherwise. Quatre was hell bent on getting Wufei a date.

"Well, if nothing else," Wufei muttered to himself, getting dressed in some jeans and a dark blue button down shirt, "this will shut him up for a while longer." They might not be dating, but if Wufei let this mystery man stay with him for a few days it would let Quatre think he was trying.

They had been talking for about two years now. Neither had asked to meet the other in public. Wufei was much too terrified to do that, but if his friend was in trouble, he would not turn his back on him. Not even if it was because he got in trouble with the law.

Moving to the bathroom, Wufei brushed his hair and pulled it back into an extremely tight ponytail. A quick wash of his face and brush of his teeth later and he was out the door with his keys and wallet in his hand.

* * *

Duo sat at the coffee shop staring out at the rain. Everything seemed so dim and gray. He had been released just today, his laptop and clothes returned to him since he had them on him when he was arrested. However, he lost his apartment and everything in it. He had managed to go to a Christian help center and they gave him a few pairs of clothes, some socks, shoes and a bit of canned food, but that was all they could do for him.

He had thought about living in a church. Duo had always felt safe there. However, he did not think the preacher would be too thrilled about having a thief sleeping in the pews of something that was supposed to be holy. Even though the God fearing were supposed not to judge and be forgiving, but he was learning that was all lies.

Even he tried as hard as he could not to judge anyone. First impressions, though, it was something he could not stop. However, unlike most, he tried to get to know a person despite what his instincts told him. More often than not he was surprised by what he found. His instincts had been wrong.

After he came to the coffee shop with his bags, he ordered some coffee and settled down to get on his laptop. Most of his friends had not even e-mailed him since he arrested. Frowning, he checked what messages there were.

Around sixteen from JadeDragon05. So he had one friend he could count on to be worried about him. Not even Heero had e-mailed him. Knowing that guy, though, he had already figured out he had been arrested. Still, he could have sent at least one damn e-mail. He hated that guy sometimes.

After reading all the e-mails with JadeDragon getting more and more worried, he finally sat down and typed up a reply. He knew it was not too late since the man lived in the next town over.

Briefly, Duo explained the situation he had gotten himself into and said thank you for worrying about him. Hopefully the guy would not be asleep. He needed someone to talk to right now. Even if it was over e-mail. Sometimes Duo wished he would make the first move to ask JadeDragon his name and to send pictures. He sensed the guy was shy, so he was waiting for JadeDragon to make the first move. Duo really did not want to scare him off. The man was interesting and had a philosophy Duo could understand. He seemed pretty selfless, honestly.

While he was playing a game, the notification came that he had one new e-mail. As he read it over, his eyes went wide and he just stared at the computer screen.

_To FallenAngel_02_

_I know the coffee shop you are at. I go there from time to time when I go to the mall to shop. I have a guest room you can use if you want. I understand if you do not want to, but you seem backed into a corner. You can stay here and use this place to get a new job in this city. Your own city will not be too happy with hiring a jail bird. There is some positions I can pull some strings for as well._

_Wufei_

Duo could only stare at that. Biting down on his lip his hands stayed hovered above the keyboard. Finally, he reached to sip at his coffee, building up the nerve to reply and started moving his fingers.

_Wufei_

_Yeah, uuuh... Thanks for the offer. I think... I might take you up on it. I won't be too much trouble. I'll get a job quick and just... get out of your hair. I didn't mean to sound like I was begging or something, but thanks again._

_I am the guy with the mile long braid sitting in front of the window. I will give you gas money. I still had a bit in my wallet that they gave back._

_Wufei? That's an interesting name. Though you did say you were Chinese, I don't know what I was expecting._

_So, see you when you get here._

_Duo_

That was the first time he has ever signed his real name to the guy. It was the first time both of them revealed their names and it put a smile on his lips. Even if this is not how he wanted to learn the guy's name, it was still something.

Now this was going to be the world's longest wait.


End file.
